Night Moon
by DescendingSnow
Summary: Tsuna starts to despair as his friends and guardians leave him for his twin brother. New enemies emerge from the shadows and further push him to the darkness. His future self warned him about this but the excruciating pain on his heart is too great for him to handle alone. What will he do now? Will he exact vengeance or let them feel what he felt?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Loneliness is a bitter thing  
It can make someone suffer to the brink of insanity.  
It can also be considered as death once the said person has no more vigor to live the life he once had.  
Forever wandering to nowhere  
But even if you made only one true friend, it can be made to disappear loneliness  
For someone you can trust to good and bad  
Be the light from the dark  
That is what I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo is struggling through

Though what's different is I was left alone by the ones I had once called 'true' friends  
It left a hole in my heart but for loyalty and honor.  
I will struggle through the pain and suffering  
For even if I was left alone, I still love my family  
This fatal flaw in my part will bring oblivion to my life and only my life

* * *

Peaceful

That's what best describes what I'm feeling right now. Just lying down watching the sky. There's no clouds to gaze on nor the sun to feel the warmth of day. Just watching the sky. I heard cheers from below. I walked to the fence and looked down. I saw Akira being thrown up at the sky as everyone cheers on him. It stabbed my heart to see my guardians with him. I gaze upon the sky again and all I see is a vast emptiness ever since that fateful day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Checkerface!" I managed to shout. He was transferring something to me when a boy that looked like me but with raven hair and black eyes like Hibari, punched him. Interfering the process, the boy started a stance. He made the stance of the Zero Point Breakthrough and froze him. He then punched the ice with an enormous amount of flame. Even greater than I am when I'm in my Ultimate Dying Will Form. The ice immediately broke with him that disappeared from thin air._

_I just stood there, shocked. I was still trying to get what just happened. Who is this boy? Why is he this powerful? I was just buying sweets for Lambo when someone pulled me through an alley. He did something that paralyzed me in place. Then that happened. The boy then turned towards me._

"_Nice to meet you, my long lost little brother" He then smiled. Brother?! Since when did I have a brother? I was really confused. I was about to ask something when he put a finger on my mouth._

"_Shh, I know you have a lot of questions. Save that for later. I'd rather explain everything in one go then repeatedly." We then walked to my house. Surprisingly, everyone were there for Lambo's birthday even Hibari. He explained everything after the party that he was my twin big brother. Just a few minutes ahead of me. He said that the nurse took him when Mama gave birth to us. His name was Akira Sawada._

_What happened next surprised me though. He explained what happened to Checkerface and they were like _

"_Wow! How did you do that?"_

"_How powerful are you?"_

"_That's my son!"_

"_You're cool for Tsuna's twin!"_

"_Baka! Jyuudaime is still cooler!"_

_Tsuna was a bit overwhelmed by their continuous praises to him even Reborn is proud of Akira. Well, he did defeat Checkerface. Who can blame him? They didn't notice that his arm was broken and also his leg from trying to overcome the paralysis with sheer willpower. He just hid them and tried his best to not let anyone be suspicious. Surprisingly, it worked even Reborn didn't notice a thing._

_That night almost everyone was invited to the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna decided to stay behind. He just said that he have to do something. Reborn got suspicious but just shrugged it off. Everyone went when they're were about to leave. Akira smirked at me but no one noticed. Gokudera decided to stay and also Mama when they knew that I stayed behind. _

_I immediately went to my room and whimpered quietly from the pain. My arm and leg seemed to be worse than earlier. I should have mended this before I went home. Someone knocked at my door. _

"_Jyuudaime? Can I come in?"_

"_Tsu-kun, can we come in?"_

_It was Mama and Gokudera. I wonder what they need. I stood up only to wince at the pain. I can't stand up properly now. I tried to grab something but what I grabbed was the vase as a result it fell. Afterwards, Mama and Gokudera flew in flustered._

"_Jyuudaime!"_

"_Tsu-kun!"_

"_Are you okay, Jyuudaime?!"_

"_I'll go get a first-aid kit" Mama then ran out of the door._

_I got a wound from the shards. Gokudera noticed this and moved me to my bed. How he knew that my arm and leg were broken? I don't know_

"_Gokudera-kun, how?" I asked him. I was really curious and confused. How did he know? Even Reborn didn't notice this. He was checking my arm and leg._

"_You were limping slightly but only slightly. If it weren't for me keeping a close eye on you, I would have never noticed. I'm not surprised Reborn didn't notice. He was too busy checking out Akira. I told your Mom about this and looks like she also knew. Well looks like you have a few broken bones which I assume is from when Checkerface paralyzed you" He then sat beside my bed. When Mama walked in and started spreading ointments on some of the wounds._

"_H-how did you know?" _

"_The bones placement were a bit forced. You won't break your bones on purpose except if you can't move. If he tied you then the broken bones serve no reason why they would be broken. So that leaves you paralyzed. With Checkerface's abilities, that's not surprising. This is going to hurt so be careful" He started nudging my bones to the right place then bandaged it afterwards. I winced at the pain but I felt at ease after._

"_Thank you, Mama, Gokudera" I started sitting when Mama put a hand on my chest, stopping me. _

"_Tsu-kun, stay there and rest. Go-kun already explained all about the mafia to me, so don't worry" Wait, what?! Gokudera told him?! I glanced at Gokudera who gave a "I was forced" look to me. I just sighed_

"_Hai, I will. Gokudera-kun, are you going home now?" I asked him. Mama was already walking out._

"_No" Eh? Why? I gave him a confused glance._

"_No one will guard you for any assassins if I leave" Gokudera-kun's loyalty is really so great. I still wonder if I'm deserving to such loyalty._

"_Gokudera-kun, Thank you for being my friend and my right hand" He looked proud and puffed his chest._

"_Of course! I am your right hand! Something like this is nothing!" He grinned. I smiled at him then let myself be whisked away to darkness._

_**Flashback End**_

I still can't believe that everyone is letting themselves be in Akira's grasp. They don't have much time for me right now. Well except Gokudera-kun and Mama though. They check on me every day, every hour and every second ever since the others left me. Even if all the other elements has left the sky. It can still continue to watch over others as the storm protects the sky from harm.

But this won't last long. I know this myself. The others went to have their _'normal lives'. _They won't want me around me anymore. Even Gokudera and Mama will. Who knows when they'll leave me and have their peaceful lives without the mafia. If they do leave me, I only wish them a happy and safe life away from harm. As I wished for this, I started reminiscing for the memories of the old days.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yakyuu-baka! Gahahahahaha!" Lambo starts laughing when Gokudera catches him._

"_Finally, caught you now, stupid cow!" Lambo starts to scramble around Gokudera_

"_Ahahaha! This is fun!" Yamamoto laughs while watching the both of them_

"_Gupyaaa! Let me go, Yakyuu-baka!" He starts to punch Gokudera._

"_Argh! This is not funny, you baseball-freak! Damn! Stop scrambling around!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto and Lambo._

"_Fufufu, look Chrome, this is how idiots interact" Mukuro laughs._

"_Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome continues to watch the quarreling._

"_Herbivores" Hibari says while he naps at the tree._

"_A-ah, everyone calm down." I tried to calm them down when no one heard me. Lambo starts to cry._

"_To…le….rate…" Lambo sniffles when Gokudera accidentally elbowed him. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He sobs loudly then throws the 10-year bazooka to nowhere and heads to me._

_**Flashback End**_

For some reason, my memory of that day seemed blurry and vivid. I can't remember anything after that. I just lied down again and watched the sky. I hope the others are happy with Akira. This is alright as long as my family is safe and away from harm. I'll go through anything. I felt my vision blur as all I saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2- Reason

"_Vongola Decimo…" I heard someone say. Who's there? I opened my eyes slightly and saw 9 flickering flames surrounding me. In front of me was a pure, orange flame. It was orange at the sides and has a light orange color in the middle. "We all know too well that you want to take a break from all of this but you must be strong for yourself and… your guardians" After that, I found it hard to stay awake and blacked out with the flames disappearing one after another with the orange flame last to vanish._

* * *

"-daime! Jyuudaime!" Jyuudaime? Is it Gokudera-kun? I struggled to open my eyes because yea, when you're so tired and you just want to sleep, there's no helping to want sleep except this is Gokudera-kun. He doesn't bother much less wake me unless it's urgent or it's that I'm late for something. I opened my eyes slightly, preparing for the blinding light. Though I didn't notice that it was already night-time. It was relatively easy to wake up afterwards. I rubbed my eyes because my vision was a bit blurry.

"Gokudera-kun? What time is it?" I swear that I was at the rooftop at lunch time and the moon is high up in the sky. About near midnight? Or after midnight. I don't know. I completely forgot where the moon rises though the moon looks exceptionally shining brightly today or is it just my imagination?

"It's about 8:45 PM. Me and your mom has searched everywhere for you. We thought that you needed some time alone but you didn't contact neither of us or the _others_." He said others with a profound tone of hatred. His eyes darkened and you could feel the anger radiating from him. It seems that he's still angry with the others though I appreciate him looking out for me.

"We decided to look for you, I found you here still sleeping though. Are you alright? Did something happen? " He continued. His hatred from earlier disappeared and replaced with care and concern.

"Yes. I'm alright. Though I did sleep this lunchtime…I don't really know why I slept so long. "I really swear that I'm not sleepy at all or anything. I slept rather early yesterday.

"I don't know…I need to look this up" He starts thinking deeply. I just chuckled a bit and slumped my arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! I think I'm just rather tired from all the tests yesterday." I smiled and he looked kinda shocked but smiled after a bit.

"Well, if you say so. Let's go home, your mom's gonna reprimand you for this you know." I just laughed nervously.

"Ahaha…Oh yea, just call Mama, Mama or something. She won't mind it you know. You saying 'your mom' every time is kinda yea. I don't know how to explain it"

"I don't know let's tell her later, Jyuudaime" He smiled

"How many times did I tell you to not call me Jyuudaime? Just call me Tsuna. You're my bestfriend, I'd rather be at ease with you by my side not you demeaning yourself below me." He looked flustered and fluttered his arms everywhere.

"No no, you're too nice. I'm not demeaning myself and it's already an honor to be by your side."

"Then call me Tsuna"

"Jyuudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Jyuudaime"

"Call me Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime" We are going nowhere with this. I just sighed.

"Alright, you win. Jyuudaime, it is." He looked happy about it though. Well, this is still fine anyway. Gokudera is still by my side.

That night, I was as Gokudera guessed reprimanded by Mama for staying out long and made me promise to always tell her and Gokudera when I'm gonna stay out long. Dinner was fun, too. Gokudera tried a lot of times to call Mama, Mama. This made Mama glee with delight though. To be called by your son's bestfriend by Mama…I think it just applies to Mama… She also succeeded in 'requesting' Gokudera to sleep over. How she did it…Maybe Mom Power? Moms just have those kind of powers to persuade your friends. The others and also Akira was at the Vongola Mansion. I wonder what's happening there now…

* * *

"Agh, I feel so tired…" I was not able to sleep yesterday and that's why I'm so tired. Also, yesterday, Bianchi called for Gokudera and that's why Gokudera had to wake up at 1 in the morning just to go home. Mama tried stopping Bianchi but she said that it was urgent. I yawned then went to my room. I was a bit early because I didn't sleep. Boredom does things. Minami was our new teacher since Nezu was fired. She was nice and always helps me though Gokudera stops her and always says that she might be an assassin. Nevertheless, after a few days Gokudera decided to allow Minami-sensei to teach me because he also hates Akira for some reason. Speaking of which, Gokudera is still not here also Yamamoto and Chrome. Is there a meeting of the guardians? Bianchi didn't call for me though. Is there something wrong?

I can't help but worry. What if they're in trouble? What if they need me and I'm not there? What if they were ambushed? There were so many what if's in my head. I just prayed to whoever is there to have them safe. When Minami-sensei arrived, they were still not there. Were they really ambushed? I'm already biting my lip with worry and tasting the bittersweet taste of the blood. I don't know where they are. I can't help them if they need me. What kind of friend am I if I'm not there? I was about to stand up and excuse myself to class when the door swung open. Akira was there also the others just behind him. For some reason they seem to be in a happy mood but Gokudera is irritated? Did something happen?

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Minami-sensei. We had a traffic jam." Akira 'sweetly' smiled. Why can't they see that it's just a false smile?! It's fake! Notice it already! Argh, this is making me frustrated. My so-called big brother is pretending to be a kind and nice child while he's rotten to the core. I see him sometimes put poison on my food…The lethal ones, too. He doesn't harm me physically because he is smart. If he does that, it will show bruises and his act will go crumbling down. I haven't told this to Gokudera and Mama, yet. They might try to go kill him if I do and my head started aching like crazy. Is something going to happen?

"Oh, it's ok Akira-kun. Just don't be late last time." She went to turn to us again and winked at me. She said those lines with a hidden meaning which only those close to her can understand. I have never been this happy to have a teacher as a friend but I wasn't able to smile back because of my headache. Gokudera also keeps looking at me then looks away. He passed me a note away from Akira and Yamamoto's eyes saying-

"_Let's meet up, Lunch time, I'll tell you later_

_-Gokudera"_

I guess something did happen. Oh well, I'll know later though. Now, who made the Corpuscle Theory of Light again?

"Gokudera-kun…Did something happened?" I decided to end his never ending nervousness. We went to the rooftop together and he keeps fidgeting. It's the best approach to do now then goof around just to know the truth later on.

"W-well, Jyuudaime…You're not gonna be the Jyuudaime anymore…" He said quietly and looked away nervously. I'm not gonna be the Jyuudaime anymore? I knew it…They're picking my twin older brother and he is the older one so he gets to inherit this.

"Tell me what happened. Do not leave a single detail" I ordered him to. It's only sometimes that I get serious and order people around but I need to know what happened.

"Well, here's what happened just after I left the house" He sounded scared for a minute there. Was what happened yesterday evening that grave?

_**Flashback**_

_Gokudera's POV_

"_Where are you taking me, Aneki?" I asked her. She just said that it was urgent and just took me away from the house. For sure Jyuudaime is already worrying about me. _

"_To the Vongola Mansion" _

"_Why?" Why would I go there and without Jyuudaime?_

"_Akira accepted the position for Vongola Decimo." Wait, what?! And how the hell can she say that so casually?!_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Don't shout, we're back to back you know."_

"_But wait! What about Jyuudaime?!"_

"_He'll be living a normal life after the inheritance ceremony and all the other guardians already agreed to this. We're only waiting for your answer"_

"_I won't leave Jyuudaime!" _

"_Too late, we're already here and you'll also consider that after you see him." Consider?! Nothing will let me change my decision! I hopped out of the motorcycle and stepped inside the mansion._

"_Let's go" She said. There's something wrong with Aneki today. She seems emotionless for some reason. What did they do with her? We went to the meeting room. All of the families were also there including the Gesso and Simon Family. It turns out that Byakuran even without the Mare ring still became the Gesso Boss and now he's friends with Jyuudaime._

"_Now that all of you are complete, let us discuss about Akira Sawada as Vongola Decimo." Reborn said._

"_Wait! This is not fair with Tsuna! He deserves to know about this right now!" I shouted unknowingly calling him Tsuna and not Jyuudaime._

"_He WILL know about this but not right now. He'll know if Akira has become the Vongola Decimo officially." Iemitsu told us. _

"_But why did you not invite Tsu-chan here? He is the current Vongola Decimo, you know" Byakuran continued eating marshmallows but a bit warily. Byakuran is allied to the Vongola Family just because of Tsuna, of course. Gesso is a strong family and that's why Vongola is considered the strongest family because of its allies. _

"_He might cause a ruckus or a fit of jealousy if he knows that his older brother will be the Vongola Decimo and be the top at the world." Iemitsu says. Tsuna? Jealous? For power? You don't know your own son, Head of CEDEF. He would rather give up his power if it's to protect his friends._

"_Tsuna-kun won't do that. He's too kind to even think of rising up in power." Enma told him. Even if he was wimpy, he is a considerable ally._

"_And that's why the Vongola Famiglia has been looked down upon, maggots" Colonello swooped down from the window. Following him was the Arcobaleno_

"_He doesn't even want to be the Vongola Decimo and just accepted it to protect his friends. He doesn't have the resolve to kill his enemies. How can he make the Vongola Family rose up in power?" Mammon said and a couple others who are basically explaining what will happen to the Vongola Family in Tsuna's reign and his weak points._

"_A-ano, Even if Boss can't kill and make mistakes, that's what he is. That's the reason why we are all here together" Surprisingly Chrome said that, she has been gone for about 3 months and a month before Tsuna got attacked. She was in a hospital because Tsuna was able to find organ donors for her. She just showed up today because of the urgency of the meeting._

"_Fufufu, Chrome, why are you defending him?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes dangerously as he looks at Chrome._

"_Mukuro-sama, if you are going to side with Boss' older brother than I am afraid that we will be on the opposite sides. I am very sorry, Mukuro-sama. I wish to be at Boss' side." She then stepped backward and walked out. For a brief moment, Mukuro's eyes flashed with pain but was replaced with an emotionless façade._

"_Well, it seems that the Mist Guardians has been replaced with Mist Guardian. Now are there any objections to Akira?" Almost all of the families have their hands down except the Simon, Gesso and the Giglio Nero Family. I, Basil, Fon, Verde and surprisingly Skull raised our hands._

"_Why did you raise your hands?" Reborn asks us. The Giglio Nero family members talked first._

"_Gamma-nii sama and Yuni sacrificed his life and her will for Tsunayoshi Sawada. We are loyal to him and him only for in him lives the will of the Giglio Nero." Nosaru told them not looking up. Yuni...She sacrificed his life for Tsuna…yet why? Why are they replacing him so easily like trash to be disposed?!_

"_I do not mean to be your enemy, Reborn but Tsuna deserves better than this. He has been through tough times and replacing him like this is not fair." Fon bows and Lichi stays at his head._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi is a very valuable test subject. It would be hard if he's not on my sight. He keeps surprising us with miracles that are not scientifically possible. I wish to find this answer and staying with you will hinder that." Verde says while pushing his glasses. I won't let him run experiments on Tsuna with me here!_

"_Only Tsuna treats me nicely! You always bully me, Reborn!" Skull complains when Reborn glared at him. "S-sorry, Reborn but I won't change my mind with this…" He then jumps out of the window and rides on a motorcycle. A coward but he is still an Arcobaleno._

"_Basil, why? I trusted you. Why are you betraying me?" Iemitsu tells Basil. If you're concentrating enough, you'll notice a hidden tone of pain and sorrow mixed with anger._

"_I do appreciate you taking me in Iemitsu-dono but as Fon-dono has said, this is very unfair to Sawada-dono. You are already throwing him aside when you found someone better than him. You have changed from the Iemitsu I have once known." He said them with the last sentence filled with sadness. Iemitsu just looked away when he was brought back by Akira's voice._

"_Suit yourself, to those who raised their hands. You are now therefore banished to the Vongola Mansion and from now onwards, enemies." Akira told them. There was an unknown silence following after it. His voice made the surroundings drop a couple of degrees and Reborn praised him for it! This is too frustrating! How can you do this?! Baseball freak, Turf Top and Stupid Cow keeps clinging to __**HIM**__ like they'll die without him around! I was getting frustrated when I shouted at all of them._

"_Why?! Why are you doing this?! It's only have been what?! 2 months since you met Akira! You have been with Tsuna more than that! You were his friends! He trusted you! How can you betray him like this?! You wouldn't be alive now without him with us!" I was so furious. How?! How can they do this like it's any other day?! Yamamoto just stepped forward._

"_Tsuna doesn't want to be Vongola Decimo anyways, what's wrong with taking his position away? Maybe he will be also happy without the responsibilities anymore." Happy? He won't be happy with you serving another and leaving him…alone._

"_Sawada is already extremely tired from all of this. His extreme brother will do a better job because he accepts it wholeheartedly and hopefully he'll get a rest from all of this" He won't be getting a rest. He's constantly worried about all of you guys._

"_Aki-nii gives me candy! Dame-Tsuna needs to praise Lambo-sama more, gyahahahahaha! And Dame-Tsuna also seems troubled, too." He whispers the last part very quietly but I catched about what he says. Stupid Cow, Tsuna's troubled because you're with his demon of a brother._

"_Fufufu, Akira seems like a better body to possess than Sawada Tsunayoshi" Are you really serious about that? But him possessing his body will be good. Hibari jumped outside from the window. It seems that he also takes Tsuna's side._

"_Then I-" I was gonna resign as a storm guardian if it meant Akira as my boss when he snapped his fingers._

"_Pick your choices well, Gokudera" Akira smiled sadistically like plucking off a dragonfly's wings with curiosity. After a few minutes, 4 men in suit walked in with a woman on a wheelchair. She was wearing a light beige-colored flowing dress. I froze from my spot when lifted her head and stared at me…That hair color…That strong yet gentle gaze…It can't be…_

"_Hayato…" Her passive voice was filled with a sense of longing. It was quiet yet her voice brought me back to reality._

"_Mother?"_

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, here's Chapter 2. So I'll thank all my reviewers for reviewing I guess XD

RenaScarlet- Thanks :3 Chapter 1 was a bit crappy for my opinion and if I rewrite it it might get even more crappier so I'll leave it as is.

CalmCat- Also Thanks XD Here's Chapter 2 Hope it's better than Chapter 1

kristingreen- Well I read all these kinds of stories yet all the guardians are his enemies so this just popped in my mind XD Chapter 2 Posted. Enjoy~

Belle'Masque- So yea...It is kinda confusing in Chapter 1 after rereading it. I hope this will make much more sense.

Guest- Ahaha XD He's personality is like that :3 And what's 5927? I keep reading numbers in numerous fanfics yet i don't know what they are. Can you tell me though? And also he will have friends as shown at this chapter

Yuki- I know. That's the more obvious route here but well we don't know so just stay tuned :3

Thanks for reviewing, favoring and following. Enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3- Loyalty

_**Flashback Continue**_

"_Mother?" But she's dead. She died in a car crash when I was just a kid. She can't…be…here…_

"_Hayato…You're really here." I can't help but feel the tears well up in my eyes. My own mother is here standing before me. Her hair still has the same lustrous sheen as it has when we last met. Her voice as smooth like a cooling breeze that carries you away. Tears threatening to fall down as I let my own emotions control my body. I want to hug her. I want to show her that I loved her. That I missed her. _

_As I took a step forward, I suddenly remembered Tsuna all alone, crying and quivering in the darkness. _

"_**Gokudera-kun…"**_

_I wiped away the tears in my eyes and breathed deeply recovering my confidence. I'm the only one who's by Tsuna's side. I will not leave but what will happen to Mother? No…My loyalty should be unwavering. Betrayal is never an option but why?! My lips are sealed shut. I can't…I'm really a failure…I bit my lip. I'm a failure as a right-hand man. _

"_Well, you don't need to choose right now, Gokudera Hayato. I'm not as heartless as to let you choose today. I'll wait next week. Now then, meeting adjourned." Akira just smiled and stood up. One by one, the families started leaving. I was still frozen from my spot. I can't choose when needed. I can't make a decision between my mother and Tsuna…_

_I left the house only to meet a storm brewing in the clouds. None of the families in sight. I just walked home when it started raining. I really can't…Who should I choose? I don't know anymore…_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I was still processing the information from the story. I can't believe something happened like that and Gokudera-kun looks like he's on the verge of the breaking down and self-loathing. Choosing from his mother or me, huh. A long lost mother in exchange for a boss you've followed with unmatched loyalty. A hard decision and he have to choose next week.

"Gokudera-kun, I don't blame you on what happened. It was out of our control. You have to relax." I tried calming him down.

"No, it was in my control. I should have easily said that I will not betray you yet it was at the tip of my tongue. I was not able to choose a decision that changed your life for the worse." He clenched his fist hard to the verge that a few drops of blood trickled down.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not your fault. No matter what you do, always follow your heart." He tilted his head up. I serenely smiled at him with understanding. "No matter what decision you will make, I will never ever blame you about it. You are my right-hand man and that will never change even if you leave me." I softly told him with a modulated tone.

"Jyuudaime…I'm so sorry" He let out a few tears. I looked up at the sky as it turned to a gray color reflecting what I'm currently feeling now, regret and sadness.

The bell rang and we went back to our rooms. Akira is still the same kind boy with all the girls swooning at him and all the boys respecting him. Are they really this easy to manipulate?

That afternoon, time passed away quickly. I didn't pay any attention to the teacher at all. I just looked outside the window. When it was already dismissal time, Gokudera-kun excused himself to go home at his house today. What happened really hit Gokudera-kun hard. I just climbed back up to the rooftop. Nowadays, Hibari-san doesn't go to the rooftop anymore. The reason? I don't know. I contacted Mama that I won't be going home early today because I have this nagging feeling that I'd be staying long.

I stayed there for how many hours or minutes. The night sky was so beautiful I can't help myself. I was lucky it was a starry night. I found constellations and watched how the moon rose high up in the sky. It relaxes me in an odd sort of way. I was the bearer of the Sky Flame so I guess it applies to day and night. I took the time to accept all that was happening and summarize them in one quick way.

Betrayed by my guardians except for Gokudera, Chrome and Hibari

Betrayed by a lot of families except the Gesso, Simon and the Giglio Nero family

Betrayed by a lot of my friends except Fon, Skull, Verde (Am I even his friend?) and Basil

Gokudera forced to choose, me or his mother

Akira is a ruthless bastard.

Well, all in all I'm betrayed by a lot of people, it's the mafia so betrayal should be pretty common but for them to do it so easily…From all our adventures and mishaps, was that really nothing to you? When we trained hard just to protect those close to us, was that just for someone else? I just sighed. Past is past. Present is present and the future is open for new possibilities.

I sat down with one of my knees bent and my arm on it. I just can't stand here and watch as all of this happens around me but what can I do? Maybe bust Gokudera's mother out of there? I can do it but can Gokudera… I'm not sure but I'll need his decision on this. If he chooses his mother, then busting his mother out will just contradict it. I looked up at the sky. In the end, the one that decides this on is if Gokudera can sacrifice his own family for me. I'll have to wait for the right time. I stood up and I suddenly realized what I was doing.

Wait, this isn't like me. Thinking up plans and waiting for the right time to strike. Maybe I changed when my guardians left me for another? Being calm yet so cautious. Gentle yet so gallant. It's like what they say. When you are left by others, you treasure the ones you have left. I walked over to the fence and looked over to the mountains. Haste makes waste. Waiting bears fruits. It's the right route for now. Gokudera-kun, I hope that you'll make the right choice. I turned around and went home as the glistening moon still shines above.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

I excused myself earlier from Tsuna. I need to take a time out from all of this. I walked to home and there I saw Aneki cooking…a purple-looking boiling soup with bubbles popping one after another. I quickly covered my nose and mouth.

"Aneki! What the hell are you doing?!" Quickly searching for a gas mask before dying with that weird smell.

"Cooking, what else?" She calmly said while she continued to stir. I found a gas mask just at the shelves and put it on before something happens.

"I know you're cooking! I'll just be at my room if you need me." I wonder why she cooked. It has been a long time since she last cooked in the house. Never mind, I have more problems to take care of.

"Stay there" She ordered me.

"No" If she's going to feed me with that, then I'd rather eat that stupid cow's cooking. She just sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't feed you with that" Since when did Aneki became so serious? I hesitantly sat down. Even I'm curious on what she's gonna say.

"Well, who are you going to choose?" Wait, what?! How does she know about that?

"How did you about that?" I seriously said.

"Well, I peeked through the window and listened to your conversation." She just sighed and slumped back. I think I can trust her.

"I should have known but about that I still don't know. I want to see Mother but if I do it's like I'm betraying Tsuna" I looked down. I really have a hard time choosing…She just sighed.

"Why the hell are you sighing?! Don't you know this is a decision that can ultimately change my life?!" How can she just sigh on this kind of problem?!

"Why don't you just do what you always do?" She just said. What I always do? Wait, what?

"You mean, let me choose what I think is right?" I don't exactly get what she said. She just shook her head.

"No, I mean what do you really want to do?" Wait, does she mean-

"Like what I want to do? Without being influenced by anyone else?" I told him. Is she mocking me or is she serious on this?

"Yes, because when Tsunayoshi or your Mom is to give you advice on this they would just say 'Follow your heart' " That's what Tsuna said…Follow your heart and don't let what anybody says change who you really are.

"Of course, No matter what anyone say, I will always be me and no one can change that." She just smiled and chuckled.

"Now that's my little brother" I just smirked.

"Of course, who else?"

No matter what anyone says, I will always follow my heart. I will always be who I want to be and no one will hinder it. Obstacles can block my path and I'll just push them away. I will only serve one boss for eternity and that is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Updated and much appreciated if you enjoy~

Sorry for the late update, school and writer's block so early from the story T_T I kinda strayed from my original plotline and I'm going back to it. I don't know what will happen without that XD I want to write something and that's why I'm writing this also I haven't found any fanfics like it. Wish me luck to write it as best as I can

Well, first of all thanks for reviewing, favoring and following. At first all I saw was 9 reviews then it was suddenly 19 and after a few hours 21 I guess XD Now I know why authors like reviews :3

Silenzioso- We're the same XD Almost all the great fanfics I know are either on hiatus, dead, or abandoned. I don't even know if it's almost or all of it. I just started writing so you saying you like how I type made my day :3 I look forward to working with you :3 Also Shiro-chan is okay XD

Love-is-Cyanide- Thanks for answering my question XD Thought the numbers apply to all the fanfics XD

sakura Lee Ho- For some reason, I like trust and betrayal? So that's why though not much

RenaScarlet- Main charas on this story are Gokudera and Tsuna mainly Tsuna though :3

nortwind132- Same with Rena XD Main charas are Gokudera and Tsuna but mainly Tsuna.

Lover's Red Rose- Made Akira like that XD

kristingreen- This chapter answers your question don't you think? XD

Guest- Almost all the betrayal fics on Tsuna are with all his guardians if there are some fanfics like this. Come out! XD

Belle'Masque- Can't answer or I'm doomed XD

Syren Novade- Don't worry too much, I made Akira like that

Yuki- You basically reviewed 4 times XD Thank you though, Here's the next chapter :3 I'm being clandestine because the answers are on the upcoming chapters XD Also no new organization by Tsuna, nope.

Guest- Tsuna won't be Tsuna without Natsu! XD I'm not good with writing pairings cause I don't like romance much. I'm more into action and romance only if they are really that awesome on portraying it.


	4. Chapter 4- Dream

**Gokudera's POV**

My decision has been set, now I have to inform Jyuudaime about this. Knowing him, he should be worried about me now. Damn! Why did I have to act such an idiot in front of him?! I even cried! My dignity is already shattered…How should I approach him today? Maybe give him a drink and say sorry?

What should I do? I glanced at him. He's just looking outside. He must be thinking about my punishment right now. Argh, panicking won't do any good. Just talk to him later, say sorry, prostrate yourself, accept any punishment and bang your head on a nearby wall. That's all, now calm-

"Dame-Tsuna, answer this question!" The teacher shouted. Damn him, how could he shout to him like that?!

"I-I don't know" He stuttered out nervously. It's too obvious. He faked that out.

"You really are Dame! You should tutor under your brother! He's better than you at this." Jyuudaime flinched. Comparing him to his demon brother? Are you blind or something? The class starts to laugh also baseball freak and that demon.

"I-I'll try better next time…" I really want to punch that teacher any minute now but I'd doubt Jyuudaime wants me to cause a trouble.

"You've been saying that since the start of classes, Is your Mother really taking care of you?" He just clenched his fist hard. I grabbed hold of a dynamite. I'm gonna kill him…Jyuudaime's trying his best to keep quiet.

"Or is it because your Mother already kicked the buck-" Jyuudaime was just about to say something when I stood up. He just looked at me confusingly.

"Would you just shut the hell up?! You're methods of teaching is crappy enough that no one understands what the hell you're saying and you announces to everyone how Jyuudaime can't answer it to the point that you insult his own mother! Aren't you just abusing your position as a teacher that way? I can get you arrested for that you know." I told him. Well that shut him up. He just told Jyuudaime and me to sit down. The rest of the class went quiet after when they were just booming with laughter until lunch started.

"Jyuudaime, can have lunch together?" I asked him.

"Anytime, Gokudera-kun" He just smiled while we went to the rooftop. The prefect isn't heading here anymore and that's good. We just settled our lunch down.

"Jyuudaime" I need to apologize…

"What is it?" He was just eating when I said that.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I immediately bowed down.

"I was acting such an idiot yesterday! I'll accept any punishment!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright really" I didn't looked up.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"No…please, don't be like that. Your kindness is too much. I can't bear the guilt" I just bit my lip. Tears started welling in my eyes trying my best to not let them fall.

"No, no. Don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun. I am not kind at all. If I am I should have fought better for my guardians, you're the only guardian I have. So please stand up" He told me. Jyuudaime, your kindness is the only one of its kind. You're suffering from the loss of the others and yet…You stand up brave for me…If that's what it is, then I am his right hand. I should hold him up till the end.

"Of course, Jyuudaime. I am sorry…I pledge my eternal loyalty to you and side with you and only you." I wiped away my tears, clenched my fist and held it up in my heart. He just smiled.

"Good to have you back, Gokudera-kun"

"I'm you're right hand man. I am always at your side" He just chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are." Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing Akira behind it. I stood quickly and and lit my box. Letting Uri out.

"Why the hell are you here?" I glared at him. Jyuudaime is already in his hyper dying will form. It looks like he's ready for something that would happen. The bastard just waved his hands to the sky.

"I don't mean anything to harm. I just had a feeling that something would happen here and indeed something did happen." He just smiled.

"That's your reason? Ha! I'll bet my life that you have a purpose to come here." I just scoffed. Him? Coming here just because of a coincidence? Inconceivable!

"Gokudera's right, you aren't one to come here like that" Jyuudaime told him.

"Aww, you got me!" He stepped a bit closer but that 'a bit closer' made me threw 10 dynamites at him and stepped back. Jyuudaime was already in the air and fired his X-Burner. Someone would notice that but who cares? All that's left there is smoke. I doubt that he left there unscathed.

"Sheesh, you do know that someone's gonna see that. Be thankful, I put up a barrier earlier" He just sighed and shook his head. Immediately, I looked around. There was a barrier all right. It sent out a few waves from the explosion earlier then immediately disappeared like it's not there.

"I told you. I'm not doing anything. I'm just here to get your decision and if you really are serious" His eyes took a dangerous glint like daring me to say it in his face. There was also a tingling feeling and a voice telling me to go to Akira. I just shook it aside. The thought of being by that bastard's side makes me puke. I'd rather die then do it. I stood up proud then held my fist at my chest and shouted out loud.

"My loyalty lies only to Jyuudaime!" As soon as I said those words, it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"I see then I bid you, adieu" He then saluted with 2 fingers and disappeared with a breeze.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I went out of my HDW form and looked at Gokudera. He was emitting confidence unlike any other. Did pledging his loyalty to me kindled it? Well, no matter, what does matter is Gokudera is by my side again. I hope that Yamamoto and the others are doing fine.

"Gokudera-kun, you have to sleep over tonight" I asked him. Mama has been really worried about him.

"Of course, Jyuudaime." He answered. It was the usual answer but it was filled with happiness. I just smiled and headed home. He had to be ready for Mama's scoldings but it was fun nevertheless. I went to sleep to get peace but I was wrong.

_Walking down a dark hallway lighted up with torches, a black silhouette emerged from the shadows._

"_Is everything prepared?" A voice told him as I turned around and saw Akira walked past me like I'm a phantom. Why am I here? Is this a dream? These dreams are becoming too much of a vision but nothing else to do so I'll just follow him._

"_Yes, milord" the silhouette said. Milord? I know that he's the 'Vongola Decimo' but milord is just too much._

"_We cannot waste a single day. Every day that passes will slim our success. Make sure that it has no flaws, mistakes will not be tolerated" He ordered the silhouette to which that it j ust kneeled and disappeared in a blur. He's completely different from the usual Akira with the others though. Wonder what's here. He walked straight to a door and there was another hallway. _

_It has several different paths but as Akira took a step forward it shifted. After a few seconds, it showed a straight path through a dark ivory door with golden lining and at the center was an embedded black diamond. He pushed through the door as a surge of power and disappeared from trace almost instantly._

_I moved aside to get a better look inside. The walls and ceiling were just pure black in color. It held almost nothing except an upright oval crystal floating in the middle surrounded by a bunch of magic circles. Why would Akira be here? I can't see the inside of the crystal because of the light. He walked closer and I just follow him. What I saw was unexpected though…_

_Inside was an aurora. Well, it's kinda like an aurora you see in the sky but I don't know what that is exactly. It was also rainbow-colored. How can anyone catch something like that? Akira just moved forward and leaned his forehead on it._

"_My dearest Deus, I am sorry for the long wait but this is necessary to prevent any mistakes and intrusion during the ceremony. We only have to wait a month before the preparations are finish, farewell" He then turned around and the door slammed shut. Preparations? Something is going to happen after a month for sure but what? I looked at the crystal again. What is this? Stepping forward, I heard a voice._

"_N…o…t…y...e…t" I glanced around the room. What was that? It's like someone is choking from something._

"_you…r….ti…m…e…i…s…s…..till…..n…o…t…..ye….t….re….tu…rned…" I looked at the crystal. The aurora was moving but only slightly. Is that talking to me?_

"_We…shall…meet…..again…..De…ci…mo" The voice faded at the end as I had a piercing headache. I fell down to my knees as it grew even more painful. Reluctantly, I held my head up to have one more look at the crystal. What it showed was not the rainbow aurora from before, it was a boy that looked exactly like me and Primo but instead with black hair and vibrant sea-green eyes wearing a pure black cloak with surrounded by something that shone orange. I didn't get the chance to get a closer look as I blacked out._

* * *

I reached my goal of 1.5k of words yet it feel so short...Well sorry for the long wait I guess, I had a bit of a problem doing the first part of it cause I did the dream first :3

Well, thank you for all those who review, favored and followed. I won't be able to answer to all your reviews tonight but I'll try to next time.

Till next time, bye~


	5. Chapter 5- Mist

**Tsuna's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was back at my room. I covered my eyes as I remembered my dream from last night. What dream was that and why was Akira treating that aurora like some sort of god? I peeked at my clock.

'2 AM' I just sighed. I woke up too early because of that dream. I stood up and looked outside the window. The whole neighborhood was solemnly quiet. I changed clothes and headed outside. I was careful to not make any noise. I might wake up Mama and Gokudera-kun. I decided to just stroll around.

It's so quiet during the night. It's like nobody cares anything about the world. I looked up and saw a starry sky. I wonder…if there will come a time when all of us would be together again…No mafia, no violence, no assassins, and just pure fun. I just chuckled suddenly. Like that would happen, I'm a direct descendant of Primo, grandson of Nono, son of the head of CEDEF, had the top hit man of the world as a tutor and became the Decimo. My whole life will be centered around mafia no matter what I do.

I pocketed my hands and continued walking. They were right. I only joined the mafia just to have the power to protect my friends. I'm constantly wishing for the time where we don't have to join all of these and just live a peaceful life but…the mafia gave me a reason why I'm still living my life. If Reborn didn't come, will I still be the Dame-Tsuna from before and live a life of ignorance? Will I still have Gokudera-kun and the others at my side if I wasn't a descendant of Primo?

I walked over the park and sat at the swing. Thinking hurts…What will be my next move now? Gokudera-kun lost his mother for me. Chrome left Mukuro for me and Hibari…I don't even know if he lost something just to join me. Maybe he just joined with me because he gets to fight Reborn. Hibari is always looking for a good fight.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I immediately changed to my Hyper Dying Will Form. If you haven't noticed yet I can change to it easily without any pills or anything. I stood up and backed away from the presence. I just saw Chrome materializing there.

"Chrome?" I immediately turned back to normal. She was clutching her trident tightly. She also was crying. Why is she crying? Mukuro won't even allow her to be sad or be upset last time I checked.

"Bossu…Mukuro-sama…He-he" She immediately knelt and let her trident fell to the ground with a clunk. I went to her side and helped her stand.

"Chrome, What's wrong? What did Mukuro do to you?" I asked her gently. She looked like she'd break down anytime.

"Mukuro told me that he didn't need me anymore and that it was best to leave Kokuyo Land if I will continue to be by your side." Her sobs toned down. How can Mukuro do that? I know that he's at Akira's side but does he even have to kick Chrome out of her home? This made me fuel my anger to the brim. Akira will only lead the Vongola just like Secondo. A cruel mafia family that will kill anyone who stands in their way. I clenched my fist hard. No matter what happens I have to take back my title.

"Bossu…" I turned my head to her and she immediately tensed. Why did she? Is there an enemy? She immediately hugged me. Why did she hug me? Is there something wrong?

"Bossu…" She started crying again and hugged me tighter.

"Please, no matter what happens…Don't change. Everyone already changed for the worse because of Akira and I can't have you change, too. You're the only one I have left." I was shocked. That's why she tensed up earlier. I was too absorbed in my anger that I forgot the reason why I even joined the mafia. I put my hand on her head and started patting it lightly.

"I'm sorry, Chrome. I was too blinded by my anger earlier. Don't worry I won't change. I'll stop Akira and all of us will be together again." I stood up and held out my hand to her.

"Let's go home, Chrome. We have a long way ahead if we want to stop Akira, you know." I smiled. It's been a long time since I smiled a fond one that's not forced. She wiped away her tears and held my hand.

"Hai, Bossu" She also stood up when we heard rustling at the bushes. A cat suddenly pounced on me.

"Argh! Uri!" Gokudera appeared from the bushes and tried to get Uri which resulted in him getting scratched a few times.

"Gokudera-kun?" Why is he here? Isn't it supposed to be just 3:30?

"I'm so sorry, Jyuudaime if I followed you without permission but an assassin might ambush you or if that bastard planted some spies. I can't help but worry so I followed you. I'll accept any punishment" He immediately bowed. Really, he doesn't need to bow if he's just concerned with my wellbeing.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't need to bow also you don't have to say sorry. I'm supposed to be the one saying that for I was acting such an idiot these past few days. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me" I was acting such a pessimist. I completely forgot that Gokudera keeps worrying about me. He just waved his hands around as he got flustered.

"Jyuudaime, you don't need to apologize to me. It's my fault because I'm not the ideal right-hand man for you…I'm the one acting as an idiot not you, Jyuudaime." He looked down. Guilt and regret was evident in his voice. I felt Chrome held my hand tighter. I walked over to Gokudera and held his hand. He looked at me confused. I just smiled.

"Gokudera-kun, Chrome, I know that I am selfish to say this but will you be by my side until the end? I'm not a good boss but I'm willing to improve if you guys are by my side." I'm too scared. Too scared to be alone. I'll break down if I'm alone. I'll die if I'm alone. I need my guardians to be with me and that's why I'm so selfish. I want them to help me if I fall. I will help them if they fall. I want everyone to be happy.

"Jyuudaime, you don't have to ask me of that. I will stay by your side until the end no matter what the costs." Gokudera told me.

"Bossu, don't worry about it. I'll be at your side no matter what happens" Chrome told me. I just smiled at them. I really am too selfish but that's why I want everyone to be together again.

"Thanks, but can we go to the store first? I want to buy something because Chrome will be staying with us"

"Of course, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera-kun agreed. He's back to normal. He was keeping those feelings inside just to not bother me. It's reassuring to say that he already let it all out.

"Bossu, can you cook rice balls again? Your rice balls are tasty" Chrome requested. Both of them really are back to normal. Though my rice balls are kinda not good. I just laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, my rice balls are not that tasty but I'll make some if you want" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Nonsense! Your rice balls are the best, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. He's always at my side no matter what happens. I looked at the sky once more. I will do my best for us to be together again. I continued walking as the moon gleamed.

* * *

**Akira's POV**

One more month, that is all I need for my Deus to be my side again. I walked to my room and closed the door shut. I immediately put my hand on my mouth as I coughed. I looked at my hands and saw stains of blood. I went to the bathroom and washed my hand. I'm using too much flames. At this rate, I'll die before long. I limped toward my bed and lied down.

A month, I'll need to last until then. I'll need to hurry before he remembers. I was too late when Checkerface met Tsunayoshi. He already finished the transfer by then. I'll need to think up of a way to persuade him somehow but taking his hatred towards me for account. It's impossible except…

I looked outside the window and remembered the guardians. Tsunayoshi will do anything to protect them. I'll be able to manipulate him this way and regain some of my flames in the process. I used too much flames on freezing Checkerface but it was needed. He is not an enemy to be underestimated. Bermuda is already the proctor of the Arcobaleno pacifiers and Checkerface will be back soon. I did destroy him using a larger amount of flames than his but now I'm taking the price for it.

Now what shall I do for Tsunayoshi to surrender to me?

* * *

Please don't kill me for not updating for so long. I don't know how to write this chapter this way soooo yea. Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring this story. Also can you tell me in your reviews what you think will happen? I'm currently out of ideas how to approach the main plot. Thanks~

Also there's a reason why I'm not doing the point of views of other people. That's all.


	6. Abandonedfor a long time

Well Um, I'm sorry but I'm deciding to abandon this story and opening up a new fanfic. It has a similar plot and I'm just gonna revise a few here and there, I was not able to express the emotions I want to express in this fic so I'm hoping I would be able to in the other. Again I'm sorry...

Also I'm trying to improve the way I write so yea...


End file.
